My Story
by yusukesgirl2005
Summary: takes place about 2 years before the series does. PLZ R&R!


I do NOT own cowboy bebop. Although I wish I did cuz then I could have sex with spike in my dreams for the rest of my life

Chapter 1 - Meeting the Cowboys

"Hey, you!" Spike yelled at my back. "Come back here with my food!"

I ignored him and kept running. I quickly turned down a darkened alleyway, hearing the heavy _clunks_ of Spike's steel toed boots behind me and my labored breathing. I never knew someone to get so uptight about having their food stolen unless they were rich snobs or a desperate bounty hunter like the one behind me. Before I knew it I had skidded to a halt at the end of the alley and turned to face the man I would soon call my husband with the brown paper bag in my arms. He got one look at me and straightened up from his fighting stance. He started to laugh at his obvious stupidity.

"What's so funny, jerk off?" I spat. "If you want your food so badly, I suggest that you get ready to fight for it."

"Trying to play tough now are we?" he answered around laughs. "I never would have thought that a tender looking thing like you would have the willpower to standup to some one like me. Just hand me the food and I'll let you go on your way with about a quarter of it, alright, girly?"

"Don't call me that," I yelled. "Like I said if you want your food, then you will have to fight for it. Not only that but I have to take care of my brother, Omie, too."

He reached out, snapped my arms behind me and grabbed the bag of food with inhuman speed and accuracy. I struggled to free myself from his vice like grip on my arms but he wouldn't give so I vouched to step on his toes and ended up stepping on steel. I felt a sharp pain race up my leg as contact was made. I gasped in pain.

"Steel toed boots, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. "Ah, the joys of seeing pain on others' faces. I hope you learned a lesson today, sweetheart, because next time I might not be so nice as to let you go. Now, come on."

He started to pull me in the direction of the Bebop but I stopped him and lead him to where I stayed with my brother. It was an old warehouse with broken windows and multiple stories. Omie (his full name is Momijie) and I were on the top floor. Spike followed me up the stairs. I stopped at a door that leads to an old corner office over looking the rest of the (assumed) factory. I slowly opened it and allowed my eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness. I went over to a lumpy pile of newspapers and blankets otherwise known as my underweight twin brother, Omie Moegi.

"Omie, wake up!" I whispered. "I know where we can get food and a good place to live. So, come on and get up!"

His head came out and he smiled at like a five year old would smile at their mother. He stood up and grabbed a few choice blankets and a small lumpy pillow that Mom had made for him when we were kids. That's when I recognized one of the blankets. It was an old quilt design that Dad had found on the SSW. Mom went out and got the fabrics. I helped with the stuffing when it was ready. It was a simple color scheme with shades of reds blues and yellows. I lead Omie to where Spike was standing with a cigarette in his mouth. I yanked it out and smothered it beneath the heel of my boot. Spike then glared at me icily.

"It'll ruin your health," I answered. "I'm Zamei Moegi, by the way. You can call me Zee for short though if you want. This is my brother, Momijie. Omie for short on him. Our parents died when we were young in case you're wondering why we're living here in an old run down warehouse."

Spike rolled his eyes and lead us away toward the Bebop. I tried desperately to remember the way back to our warehouse but Spike caught on and continued to weave through the streets confusing me even more before finally arriving at the Bebop. Almost as soon as I stepped onto the ship, I felt the icy glare from Jet, the ignorant yet angry shift of weight from Faye and the confused looks from Ed and Ein. Spike at least had the decency to introduce us to the small and somewhat reliable crew of the Bebop. I snorted at Faye, returned Jet's icy glare and gave the young girl and her dog a reassuring glance.

"The showers are in the back with fresh towels and soap in the stalls. Can I talk to you, Spike?"

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes at the elder balding man that would soon become like a father to me and my twin. I grabbed Omie's hand and lead him toward the direction that Jet had jerked his thumb in. Jet and Spike went toward the control room and Faye went to her room while Ed and Ein sat around hacking into other people's personal lives. When we got to the shower room, I noticed that there were not one but two shower stall and a stack of freshly laundered towels sitting on small shelves by the doors. Omie took one while I took the other and stripped after hiding behind the door. I tossed my discarded clothes over the top as I took them off before starting the hot water. It felt good to be able to take a shower after having to wash in the local riverways and ocean. I let the hot water run for two minutes before grabbing a bottle and squirting a small amount of white liquid soap and lathering it up in my hair. When I was done with my hair, I rinsed it out and did the same thing with my body.


End file.
